


Dust To Dust

by orphan_account



Category: Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Daddy Issues, Family Drama, Gen, If Loki had died, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki's Kids, Pain, Temporary Resurrection, righteous anger
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-12 23:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2128128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Loki had indeed been killed by the Kursed on the plains of Svartalfheim?  This is the story of his life after death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dust To Dust

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fic, so sorry if it isn't very good. Constructive criticism is always welcome. For those of you who don't know, Loki does have kids. Hel, queen of Helheim, Fenrir, the wolf, and Jörmungandr, the Midgard serpent.

Loki looked up, and saw Thor, trapped by the Kursed. It advanced and Thor fell. Loki grabbed a sword from a fallen elf and ran to his aid. He drove the blade through the armor of the Kursed. At the same time, Loki activated the vortex grenade on the monster's belt. He stepped back. A moment before the grenade activated, the Kursed grabbed him, pulling him onto the blade protruding from it's chest. Loki gagged, feeling the blade pierce his chest. The cold metal had sunk deep into him, and Loki knew it was fatal. He fell to the rocks, clutching his chest. He gasped, whispering "See you in Hel, monster."  
The grenade  
Loki felt the blood seeping from his body, turning his green cloak reddish brown. His hands shook as the skin crackled, turning slate gray.  
Thor knelt on the jagged black rocks, "Brother, hold on, we can make it back to Asgard, find you a healer."  
"Oh Thor, it is far too late," rasped Loki, and the world faded to black.

His eyes opened slowly. There was a throbbing ache spreading through his chest. Loki sat up, and looked down. There was a hole in the center of his chest, and his skin had returned to its natural blue. His armor was in tatters. _Well, this is unexpected,_ he thought, _I hadn't planned to die. At least I should be in Valhalla. I did, after all, die saving Thor._ He looked around the courtyard in which he had appeared. It was made of ice, and a perpetual fog hung over the landscape. In place of a sky, the were stalactites hanging from a cavern ceiling hidden by the fog. And it was most definitely not Valhalla.

He painfully sat up, and noticed that the courtyard had no gate, no way to leave. He had to be in Helheim. A flurry of darkness pulled at his cloak, or what was left of it. Two young women stepped through the stone wall. They appeared to be sisters, and strangely familiar, although Loki was sure he had never seen them before. The smile of the white haired one unnerved him.  
"Come along, we don't have all day." She said.  
"You know, places to be, people to torture, and chaos to create." Said the fiery one with an impish giggle. They walked towards him, took his arms, and vanished.

Helheim's courtyard was nothing compared to its courtroom. This was where the girls (if that's what they were) took him. The walls towered above them, appearing to be massive trees that on closer inspection were made of ice, massive icicles hanging from the branches. The room itself was plain, with three chairs carved from dark stone on either side of the queen's throne. Seated on each of these smaller thrones were skeletons, dressed in royal finery. A haunting melody drifted from the center throne, one that told of sadness, and loss. Loki tried to move towards the empty throne, made of black ice and bone, and nearly fell on his face. Looking down, he saw that his feet were frozen to the ground. He could have easily melted it, but he decided to play the queen's game. After all, being her father may not be enough to guarantee him amnesty for his crimes.  
The music speed up, changing into a loud, angry song of death and destruction.  
Hel melted out of her throne, giggling, "Well well well, the conquering hero. Finally fallen, have you? Which one of your tricks was it that did you in?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm.  
Loki replied in kind, "Oh quit pretending, I know you're always watching."  
"You really don't think I have anything better to do than to watch you?" Hel pouted, and snapped her fingers. The skeleton on her right rose, and swept a graceful bow. Hel leaped down, and took it's arm. The music changed once again, and Hel and her partner spun in a whirling dance around the room.  
Loki sighed, and snapped his fingers. The skeleton dropped to the ground, as though it had not moved since it had died. "No Hel, I'm fairly certain that watching me was the most interesting thing you could do."  
"Well, you are my father, no matter how much I wish you weren't. I would be irresponsible of me not to watch out for you."  
"I'm touched, forgive me if I continue to suspect that you just couldn't wait to get your hands on my soul."  
Hel dropped back onto her throne suddenly, "If you have one, a soul, that is."  
Loki's retort died on his lips, "So, now you must decide what to do with me."  
"Well, I think I've already decided."  
"Don't I get to make my case?"  
"No." replied Hel curtly, "Don't worry, it won't be too harsh, I, at least still have some sense of family."  
"Then what have you decided?"  
Hel laughed, and the courtroom faded to black, leaving only the throne, hovering before him. It changed, becoming a metal table, engraved with glowing runes. The sound of his daughter's laughter rung in Loki's ears as the twins stepped forward, grinning maliciously.

 

Pain. Heat coursed through his limbs, his blood boiling. Loki bit his lip to keep from crying out. His vision blurred. The fiery one placed a hand on his arm, and his skin blistered beneath her touch. He tried to pull away, but the clamps on the table held him tightly in place. The white one swam into his vision, saying, "My turn Blaires, I want to try my latest concoction." Blaires lifted her hand, and the white one poured a few drops of some elixir from a phial in her hands on to his other arm. Loki felt the poison eating away his flesh, burning and weakening his bone. The white one reach out, and snapped his arm like nothing more than a twig.  
"Very nice Icelyn." said Blaires, with admiration evident in her voice.  
Loki's breath came in gasps. He tried to reach out with his magic, to heal himself, or at least dull the pain.  
"Uh uh, that would defeat the point of torturing the dead. We want you to feel pain." said Icelyn.  
"But we won't kill you. You're already dead!" added Blaires with a giggle. Loki shifted his shoulder, and groaned. He needed to have a serious talk with his daughter and her torturers.

"I need to speak with my daughter. If you could be so kind as to inform her of my request." Blaires and Icelyn had finally allowed him to heal himself, with the promise of pain worse than anything he had ever felt to be inflicted the next time.  
"Well, of course we will gramps. But we are not doing you a favor. Trust me." replied Icelyn with a small smile. They hoisted him to his feet, and they vanished. Hel was waiting for them in her chambers.  
"What is it you want?" Hel sat on the edge of her bed.  
"First of all, I would like to compliment you on how well trained your torturers are." said Loki with a grimace.  
"Oh don't be silly. They aren't trained. They aren't even torturers. They simply enjoy it, so I let them have their pick of my prisoners. You'll find that they are very creative. These girls are my daughters, the Gracious." said Hel with a grin.  
"How did I not know that I was a grandfather?" Loki rolled his eyes, "I feel so old."  
"You are thousands of years old. And dead." said Hel dryly, "But I say daughters. I mean that I created them. Icelyn was molded from the ice of my realm. Blaires from the flames. I used a good deal of my magic to bring them to life, but I think it was worth it, don't you?"  
Loki thought of his injures, and the pain those girls had caused him, "Actually, I think I would have preferred if you hadn't."  
"That's not kind at all, and not very smart if you come here seeking leniency. I do not take kindly to people, dead or otherwise, insulting my girls." Hel made a tsking sound, pursing her lips, "So what is it you seek?"  
"Well, first of all, I believe that I should be told how long my punishment will last."  
"Why do you not think it is infinite?" implored Hel sweetly.  
Loki paled, "You wouldn't."  
"I would," Hel paused for dramatic affect, "but I didn't. Could have, should have, but didn't. And no, I will not tell you how long you sentence is."  
Loki was beginning to doubt his plan, "I would also like to know if there is anything else I could do, in place of this punishment. I'm sure there is something you want, everyone wants something."  
"Well, of course there is." replied Hel, "But I'll have to think about it. Girls, he's all yours." And then they were back as if nothing had ever happened, with Loki sprawled on the floor, and the girls standing over him, their eyes glinting dangerously.

Loki ran, the darkness closing in around him. Then he was falling. Thor's faced appeared above him, staring down from the Bifrost's splintered edge, as Loki fell into the void. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them. He was huddled in the corner of a filthy cell, his body bloody and broken, chained to the wall. Thanos' twisted face shimmered into view above him. He forced Loki to his knees, pulling on his chains in a way to wretch his already broken arms behind him, pinning him to the wall. The scene changed, and Loki stood above a cowering from. A young woman, her face streaked with tears.  
"No," Loki heard himself say, "no, I will not hurt her. She has done nothing wrong."  
"Fool." Thanos hissed from the darkness. The pain hit him like a fist. Loki's body contoured, and he screamed. He felt as if his chest had been torn open, as though he had been stabbed over and over again. Then it was gone. He fell into a bloody heap on the stone floor, already stained dark with dried blood.  
"Do it," Loki flinched as Thanos gestured to the woman, "kill her. I will hurt you. Perhaps I will hurt you less if you do. Or perhaps I will kill you. Free you from my grasp. Kill her, what does she matter to you?" And Loki had still refused. Again and again, Thanos broke him, ripping screams from his raw throat. Until he did it. Until he killed her. The vision faded to black one more, and this time, it stayed that way. Loki woke up with a jolt. His face was streaked with tears, and it took him a moment to notice the faces of his torturers, who seemed unusually pale, looking down at him.  
"What," he gasped, "have I ever done to you? Why do you take such morbid pleasure in reawakening these memories?"  
"Well," stated Icelyn, "we never expected it to be that bad. Most people have a few regrets, like not being there when a loved one died, or something like that. Once the spell has started, I can't stop it. We've never had anyone with memories like yours. No wonder you hid them."  
"Only for you to dig them up again." said Loki with a frown.  
"Sorry?" said Blaires, as though she wasn't sure she should be. With a flash of light, Hel appeared in the torture room.  
She wrinkled her nose, "I don't know why you two like to spend so much time here. It's rather unpleasant. Lets talk elsewhere" Loki blinked, and they were back in the courtroom.

Hel settled onto her throne, her legs dangling over the arm rest, "So, I've decided. You will be granted amnesty, in exchange for your services."  
Loki groaned, "And you couldn't have decided this a bit faster?"  
Hel raised an eyebrow at her daughter, prompting Blaires to explain, "Well, we tried a spell on him. It reawakens memories of pain and regret. We honestly didn't expect it to be that bad." She shrugged.  
Icelyn continued, "But he started screaming, refusing to do something, saying that he was falling, and that he wouldn't kill someone."  
Loki's voice shook when he finally spoke, "Thanos. He stripped me of my magic. The things he did to me. The things he made me do." his voice trailed of, his body shuddering.  
"Father," began Hel, "I wish you a happy afterlife, truly, but the laws of my kingdom require that you are punished for you past crimes." For once Hel's voice was completely sincere, "I have decided that there is one thing I want. I want an apology."  
"For what?" Loki's puzzled by this strange request. He had expected her to want something rare, and difficult to obtain.  
"From Odin." Loki's hope vanished. "He did, after all, banish me, and by extension, my daughters to Helheim for simply existing. I want you to make him apologize. I will send you back to Asgard, and restore your magic. You will have three days, before you return to my realm." Loki felt his knees give out beneath him, as his body sunk though the floor, appearing on Odin's balcony.

 

Loki climbed to this feet, and was hit with a wave of dizziness. His entire body ached. He managed to stay standing for a moment longer, before passing out. Loki woke in the healing wing, a healer and, surprisingly, Odin leaning over him.  
Odin smiled, “You’re alive! But how? You were dead. We saw your body.”  
Loki ran his tongue over his cracked lips, “Well, Hel granted me a semi permanent resurrection in exchange for my services.” He expected to see suspicion in Odin’s eyes, but he say only relief, quickly becoming pain.  
“Only semi permanent?” Odin’s face was creased with worry.  
“Yes. I have three days, in which I must complete the task Hel has set of me.”  
“And what is this task?” said Odin, “Is there anyway we can assist you?”  
“Well,” Loki’s head swam, “actually, there is. But I cannot tell you what it is that you may do to help.”  
“Why?” asked Odin. But Loki was already gone, once again swimming through dreams.

Loki woke in a familiar bed. Looking around, he saw that he was in his room, which he had not slept in since before Thor's coronation. Standing slowly, he made his way to the window. The sun was high, around noon. Loki cast a spell, making himself invisible. Pulling the shadows about him, Loki vanished. He reapeared in the corner of the throne room, where Odin was meeting with a group of Vanir diplomats. Odin seemed older, tired. His face was worn, and more creased than the last time Loki had seem him. Loki knew that Frigga's and his own death had hit Odin hard. This was going to be even easier than he had thought.  
Loki waited patiently until the diplomats left before revealing his presence to Odin, "What do you know of my daughter?"  
Odin stared at him, "I know that Hel is now the queen of Helheim, and that she returned you to Asgard to complete some task."  
"Do you know why she is queen of Helheim, instead of princess of Asgard?"  
"Because I banished her."  
"Do you know how old she was when you took her form her mother? Do you even know why you banished her?"  
"She was young. But she could not be allowed to live here because of her curse. Why do you ask these things?"  
"I wonder, who do you think is responsible for her curse? Was it the little girl that you banished to the realm of the cursed dead? No. It was not Hel's fault. It was the fault of her parents... of me, and Angrboda. Angrboda has been punished, and I'm dead. Hel was the innocent, who was punished for her parents mistakes. Much as I have been."  
"My son," Odin's voice was weary, "your mother and I had always sought what was best for you. I am terribly sorry for how it all turned out"  
"I am not your son and I don't want your apology. Hel is my daughter though. Your mistakes have hurt her as much as they hurt me. I will never forgive you for that."  
"I never wanted to harm your daughter, I though Helheim would be a safe place for her." Odin ran a hand over his face.  
Loki's teeth were clenched, "Tell it to someone who cares. Yes, she was safe, but she grew up without a family, or even the company of the living, all she knew were the dead." With that, Loki wrapped himself in shadow once more, and reappeared in Frigga's chambers. He had not intended to come here, but it was where he, without acknowledging it, had wanted to be. Loki realized that, even after everything Hel had put him through, he still cared for his daughter. His conversation with Odin had awakened a feeling of remorse over the fact that he had not fought harder for the sake of his children. Loki shook his head. He had been too young. He had wound up with three wonderful children, and not know what to do with them. Loki knew that it was no excuse though. He only wished he could redo it. Loki had come to the conclusion long ago that whatever he did, afterwards he would wish he could redo it.

Loki sat in Frigga's rooms until the sun went down. He had one more day to extract an apology from Odin. He stood, and made his way back to his rooms. When Loki awoke, there was a parcel besides his door. It was small, wrapped in a red silk cloth. Loki carefully picked it up, surprised to find it rather heavy. He set it on the table, and slowly unwrapped it. Inside there were two pouches. One contained a small silver key. When Loki picked it up, the amount of magic flowing through it told him it was a portal key. The other pouch was larger, and heavier than the other. It held a jeweled pendant, silver with a emerald teardrop. It was enchanted as well, a viewing stone, which would allow its owner to speak with anyone, living or dead. It was styled to look like what the ladies of the court wore. A mark of nobility. Loki smiled. He had gotten his apology.  
There was a rustling sound from behind him, "Well well well. You did it. And I have to say, I find these gifts much more satisfying than a verbal apology."  
"Hello daughter. I hope I don't have to leave just yet. I have one more thing I would like to do."  
"Yes fine. Enjoy your last day. I will see you tomorrow." and Hel disappeared once more.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

Loki entered the cave cautiously. He didn't know what state Fenrir would be in, or whether he would even want to see his long absent father. He heard the heavy breathing of his eldest son. Loki stepped into a cavern, and saw his son for the first time in centuries. Fenrir's back was to him, his gray fur rippling over layers of muscle and sinew.  
"Fenrir?" Loki asked hesitantly, "It is your father, Loki." The great beast shifted slowly, and turned his pitiful gaze on his father. Loki felt a stab of pain in his chest, "Who did this to you? They will pay!"  
"The treacherous gods. They bound me, leaving me in this cavern." Fenrir's voice echoed around the cavern, but his mouth did not move. It could not, for it was propped open with a massive sword, the tip pressed into the roof of his mouth, the hilt resting in he lower jaw.  
"But why? You were a sweet pup, loyal and courageous." Loki's voice shook with grief and rage. How dare they do such a thing to his child?  
"Because I was predicted to kill the All Father. I never had any quarrel with him. I would have defended him with my life. Now, however I will be certain to kill him as soon as I am able to."  
"And I will help you. He will suffer for this. I may be able to remove the sword, if you would like me to try?"  
"Please Father. Please try." Fenrir's voice was thick with pain, "I cannot live like this anymore."  
"Hold still." Loki placed his hands along the flat of the blade, murmuring counter enchantments against those Odin had placed there. The sword glowed white hot, causing Fenrir to whine.  
"I am sorry, it is almost done." Loki gritted his teeth, and pushed a surge of magic thought the blade. It exploded, sending a piece of shrapnel deep in to his shoulder. Loki cried out, staggering back.  
Fenrir howled, "Father! Are you injured?"  
Loki grimaced, staggering to his feet, "I'll survive." He then chuckled at the irony of that statement. Fenrir brushed his nose against Loki's chest. It came away red with blood. "You are hurt, you must heal yourself."  
"It is nothing. After this day is done, it won't bother me."  
Fenrir cocked his head, his eyes asking a silent question.  
Loki sighed, "Well, you deserve to know. I am dead."  
"What!?" Fenrir leaped to his feet, "But you are here before me!"  
"Your sister brought me back in order to complete a task for her. I had an extra day, so I thought I should see my family one last time."

*****************************************************************************************************************************************

The flash of light sent up by the Bifrost was enough to notify the mortals of the presence of their visitor, not to mention the cosmic radiation and the large design seared onto the beach. Loki looked at the setting sun, and sighed. He had only till midnight, then he would be confined to Helheim once more. Loki walked slowly to the water, savoring the softness of the sand beneath his feet. He bent, running one hand through the water. Stretching his mind, Loki searched for the presence of his youngest child. A large, spiny, crest rose from the swirling sea. Jörmungandr's colossal head surfaced near the beach, water dripping from his dark horns. _Father_.  
Loki closed his eyes. _Yes, my son?_ he thought.  
_You are bleeding. Are you hurt?_  
Loki looked at his shoulder. His tunic had been stained dark with blood. _It is of no matter. You seem distracted by more than just this though._  
_There is something different about you. Something a bit off._  
Loki took a deep breath, _Yes, there is my perceptive son._ This was harder than he had thought it was going to be.  
Jörmungandr tilted his head, _What is it? Can I help you?_  
Loki smiled sadly, _Jörmungandr, you cannot. I have joined your sister Hel in her realm._  
Jörmungandr shook his head, spraying water across the beach, and soaking Loki, _No! How? Why?_  
_It is as I said. I was killed on the plains of Svartalfheim by the Dark Elves._  
_Then you are a hero. You helped defeat the monstrous elves!_  
Loki laughed beneath his breath, _Yes, I wish it were that simple._  
_Can you stay?_ Loki felt his son's hope wash over him  
_No, I must return to Helheim at midnight. I am sorry._  
Jörmungandr splashed his tail fretfully, _Well, I will miss you. Thank you for coming to tell me father._  
_Of course. But I must leave now,_ Loki added regretfully.  
_Goodbye Father!_ The hum of helicopters drifted to Loki's ears. He looked up, and saw the black dots in the sky coming at them, fast. Conjuring a piece of parchment and a quill, he scribbled a note to Jane, whom he knew would listen. Setting the note a safe distance from the water, Loki walked back to the center of the Bifrost landing site. The sky flashed, and the rainbow light of the Bifrost lifted him from Midgard just as the helicopters landed on the far side of the beach.

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************

Jane stepped out of the copter and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. Being with Thor, she had seen some weird shit. And then, after the Convergence, she had thought it just couldn't get any weirder. Jane practically had a PHD in weirdness, and this freaked her out. There was a SEA SERPENT on the beach. A real live sea serpent, who had just been having a silent conversation with a man in dark clothing. Jane hadn't seen his face, but had a pretty good guess who it had been. But how was he here? She had seen him die on that god forsaken space rock. Coulson stood beside her, completely unfazed. Jane had no idea how he did it. They started towards the Bifrost landing site. The serpent gave out a terrifying cry, dropping it's head to the sand. Jane hesitated, but it didn't seem to be going anywhere. She pulled out her phone, and texted Thor.  
**Get over here now. There is a sea serpent moping on the beach.**  
Jane counted to ten in her head. Her phone buzzed when she got to seven.  
**Coming. Stay away from it's head.**  
Jane rolled her eyes. Like she was going anywhere near that thing.  
**Got it. Get here fast.**  
Jane put her phone away, and caught up with Coulson, "So, what are we doing here?"  
Coulson scanned the beach, "Looking for any sign of an unpleasant surprise left by our visitor."  
Jane tripped on a rock and stumbled. She looked back, and saw something caught beneath it. Pulling it free, Jane saw that it was a letter, "Does this count?"  
Coulson took the letter, and looked at it. "I think so. It's addressed to you."  
Looking at the parchment again, she saw that he was right. She quickly read the rest of the letter.

_Jane,_  
_Leave Jörmungandr alone. He is shy, and is frightened of people with guns. Don't try to capture him, or press him to speak. He cannot, though he may choose to communicate with you in another way. He is in a very bad mood, so be nice._  
_You know who I am_

"Read it." Jane looked at the serpent, Jörmungandr. He did indeed seem to be in a bad mood.  
Coulson smiled slightly, "I think the mention of people with guns was for my benefit, don't you? It says you know who wrote it. Do you?"  
"I might." Jane looked up seeing Thor, quickly approaching. He landed on the beach besides them. She followed his gaze to the serpent.  
"That is Jörmungandr. I wonder why he does not return to the sea. He isn't usually social."  
Coulson handed Thor the letter. As Thor read it, his eyes grew wider and wider.  
"It appears that you know who wrote this letter?" asked Coulson dryly.  
"Impossible. He is dead." Thor's voice was soft, just audible above the sound of the waves pounding on the hide of Jörmungandr. He walked over to Jörmungandr's head, closing his eyes, "Trust them. They are good people, they will not hurt you."  
Jörmungandr blinked at them, before raising his huge head. _I am Jörmungandr._  
Jane gasped, but Coulson just stood there, as if serpents communicating by thought was an everyday occurrence. For all she knew, maybe it was for him.  
"What has happened?" asked Thor gently.  
_Father_ , even Jörmungandr's thoughts sounded sad, _is dead!_ With that, Jörmungandr turned, and disappeared beneath the waves.  
"Wait," Coulson raised his eyebrow, "Who's his father? Another serpent?"  
"No." Thor swallowed, "I am Jörmungandr's uncle. His father was Loki."  
"Loki's son is a sea serpent?"  
"Yes. He, apparently, just learned of Loki's death, and he has always thought of him in the best light. Jörmungandr is the youngest, and doesn't even have his siblings to comfort him."  
Coulson, for once, looked surprised, "Loki has kids?"  
"Yeah." this was one Jane knew, "Jörmungandr's siblings are Fenrir the wolf, and Hel, the queen of Helheim."  
"Okay. So, I think we should tell Fury about this."

***************************************************************************************************************************************************

Loki appeared in Heimdal's Observatory. He felt a tingling in his fingers, and found he could not move them. Soon he would be returned to Helheim, sans life. Wrapping the shadows around himself, Loki vanished.

Appearing just outside the doors to the throne room, Loki took a deep breath. He threw open the doors, ignoring the startled looks from the court, and walked up to the throne where Odin sat. Loki's fists clenched.  
"How could you?" he hissed. "How could you do that to my son?!"  
"Loki," Odin's voice was tired, but commanding, "enough."  
"No!" Loki practically snarled at Odin, "No. You, not only did you banish my family, you tortured Fenrir as well."  
"Loki, I did not..."  
""I don't care what you intended! What did you think would happen, I would be happy when I learned of what you did to him? Did you think, perhaps, that I would just never know? Just one more important detail you forgot to tell me? "Oh, by the way Loki, you're a Frost Giant, and I've been torturing your son for a century."" The venom in Loki's voice was palpable, "I am ashamed to have called you father. I am ashamed to have ever hungered for you affection, when you obviously couldn't care less whet happens to your people." Loki's voice grew quiet, so only Odin could hear, "Fenrir and I would have fought to the death for you, but now, I'm glad I'm not your son."  
Loki felt his body go slack, and his legs trembled. His knees gave out, and he fell to the floor. Loki was gone before his body hit the ground. 

"Well, I have to say I'm impressed. I didn't expect you to complete your task so quickly. Or for you to pay a visiting to my siblings. You never visited me during me exile. But I guess I have you to thank for its commencement."  
Loki, who was still reeling from his second death, was shocked at how fast his daughter's outlook changed. She went from admiring to resentful, then thankful again within one breath. She truly upheld her reputation as inconsistent. She was merciful one moment, harsh, bordering on cruel the next.  
Hel called "Girls!" and Loki flinched.  
With a swirl of darkness Icelyn and Blaires appeared.  
"Thanks gramps!" Blaires' smile was only slightly less terrifying than her glare.  
"We can't wait to get out of here, to explore. Do you have any idea how boring it is to be stuck here for eternity?" Icelyn was unconsciously creating a small flurry of snow around herself. Loki had to admit, it was almost sweet how excited they were to see the realms.  
Hel sighed, "Girls. You know I can't just let you run amok through out the realms. Do you even remember what happened the last time I let you speak with one of the souls?"  
"We helped start the French Revolution?" offered Blaires.  
"Exactly. You two cannot be trusted to not do something stupid, such as starting a war!" Hel turned on Loki with an exasperated look, "Did you have this much trouble with my brothers and I?"  
"Well," Loki raised an eyebrow, "You three were a handful, but nothing like what I've seen of these two. Sleipnir thought..."  
Hel laughed, "Sleipnir? He was the most mild mannered, well behaved colt ever!"  
"It wasn't so much him, as every one else."  
"Ah, I thought it was normal for a male god to give birth to an eight legged horse?"  
Loki groaned in mock horror, "Oh no, not you too! Thor reminded me of that infernal Svaðilfari for centuries afterwards."  
"What do you think? Should I let them have their adventure?"  
"Everyone should get to see the realms. It was one of the best parts of my life, traveling. Perhaps you could send them with a chaperon?"  
"Not a bad idea. I'll think about it. Girls, give me a moment to speak with your grandfather."  
Reluctantly, the twins disappeared into a spiral of darkness leaving Loki alone with his daughter.

Hel settled into her throne, her cursed legs draped across the arm rest, "So. I'm not sure what to do, but I definitely like your idea. Who would you suggest to go with them?"  
"I would choose someone responsible. Someone you know and trust. Possibly someone who is close to the girls, or with whom you want them to become closer?" suggested Loki.  
Her brow furrowed in concentration, Hel tried to think of anyone living that the girls even knew. She could not come up with anyone. Of the souls, the twins had tortured a few, but that didn't really count. The only person she actually wanted them to get to know was, surprisingly, Loki. Hel wanted her daughters to know their grandfather.  
She smiled brightly, "I know, You can go with them!"  
"What!?" Loki was shocked. Not that he minded getting to know his granddaughters, but he was a bit wary of them. He just hadn't expected Hel to want anything to do with him. And he wouldn't have blamed her if she didn't, after all he hadn't been the best father in the realms. "Um, sure. Okay, will the girls be good with this?"  
"Of course!" replied Hel, "They will be on best behavior, otherwise you are to send them back to me, understood?"  
"Yes ma' am." Loki smirked, with only a hint of fear, "I think we will enjoy our time together very much."

"Do you think they will actually let us go?" Icelyn asked, leaning over her chest of scabbards. She chose one for her dagger, and a quiver for her arrows. Blaires sat on her sister's bed, with a bag at her feet. Icelyn stuffed her cloak and a spare tunic into her satchel. They both had their armor of course, but it was enchanted so it would appear on them when they needed it.  
Blaires shrugged, "How should I know? But it can't hurt to be prepared."  
"Yeah," said Icelyn, adding an extra bow string to her packing, "Mom seemed to like the idea of us going with someone."  
"Who do you think she would send us with? Maybe a spirit?"  
Icelyn raised an eyebrow, "Oh yah, there are so many of those we know. I'm sure that any one of the souls we tortured would just love to come with us!"  
They both picked up their bags, and shadow walked to the throne room. Loki stood beside Hel, who was perched on her throne. Hel was beaming, an expression that looked rather strange on her, while Loki had an almost forlorn look, as though he had agreed to something he was regretting.

"Well? Can we go?" Blaires asked.  
"I have decided," Hel paused for effect, "that you both can have your adventure."  
The girls faces lit up, in Blaires' case, literally.  
"However," continued Hel, "you are to go with a chaperon."  
"Oh, who is it?" Icelyn hoped it would be someone fun.  
Loki stepped forward, "You mother has decided that I will accompany you." He smiled as he took in the shock in as the twins faces fell.  
"Him? But, but he's old!" Blaires said, her hair flaming up.  
"I resent that! I'm only a thousand years older than your mother!"  
Hel sighed, muttering under her breath, "Far to young to be having your third child."  
Loki bit his lip, and sent Hel a thought message, _I need to talk to you. Later._  
Hel nodded, "Girls, this is final. If you go, you are going with your grandfather. Go finish packing."  
"Yes mother." Icelyn and Blaires left, eager to be off, even if they were to be accompanied by Loki.

Loki waved his hand, creating a chair for himself. "I heard what you said. About how young I was."  
"It was true. You were far to young to be a father."  
"I would say something snarky about how young you were when you created Icelyn and Blaires, but I agree. I was a failure, where you have done much better."  
"I don't know if I would say that. They are a bit psychotic, and Blaires is a total pyromaniac."  
"But you haven't lost them. They are still with you, and they still love you. In parenting, you are a thousand times better than I am."  
"It didn't take much to top you. But the girls couldn't be banished, since we already have been, and to the harshest realm."  
Loki cringed, "Yes, I failed at possibly the most important thing."  
Hel raised her eyebrow and Loki continued, "Protecting my family. Sleipnir was taken by Odin, Agrboda lost to me, and you and your brothers banished. I could have done much more. But I was a fool. I expected Odin to be merciful, for you were, I had thought, his grandchildren. Now I know that you are not, and that you would never have received fair treatment at the hands of the All Father. I continue to hold what is left of my family to my chest. But perhaps I am too late, too late to make amends."  
Hel smiled sadly, "I trust you with my daughters, don't I? Never give up, for we haven't given up on you."

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank my fantastic friends, Meg and Grace for helping with this story. I don't think I would have finished it without their help.


End file.
